Fallout3: The Lone Soldier
by Jacob14
Summary: a 16 year old soldier awakes in a vault 201 years after Operation Anchorage, leave a review on what you think would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout 3: The Lone Soldier

Year 2278 A.D

Knocking came from outside and muffled voices where all around me, where was I? Suddenly I hear what sounds like metal scraping against metal, then bright light. Hello Mr. Hartley, I am the Overseer of Vault 101. I thought oh great this is going to be fun. You have been frozen in stasis for 201 years. As I open my eyes to re-adjust to my surroundings I see everybody in blue jumpsuits.

Now Mr. Hartley the Overseer said judging by what you're wearing you where in the US Army in 2077. Your holo tags says that you are 6 foot 2, 225 lbs, dark brown shaggy suave hair, Green eyes and where born March 16, 2061. As I climbed out of the stasis chamber I asked the overseer how they found me, he said that right before they closed the door a old man came up to them and said that he has something that will interest them and said it was free. The Overseer said take the cover off it and when the old man did they saw a US Army Soldier in a Stasis Chamber with a bag full of weapons and a Gauss Rifle on his back, he was wearing winterized combat armor from head to toe.

As I took a moment to take it all in, the Overseer said since you've been in stasis you have not aged at all so you are 16 years old, know do you remember anything at all, I looked up at him and shook my head, so the overseer said you don't remember your parents, your home, your friends, Operation Anchorage, anything?, I told you I don't remember anything.

Okay the overseer said come over here we will get you fitted for a jumpsuit and then we will put you in a simulation pod and set it to Operation Anchorage and see if you remember anything, we will be monitoring it on this screen over here, Since you where there we will scan your stuff and put with you when you enter, so maybe you will be recognized. I said okay and climbed in the simulation pod, before the pod completely closed the overseer said good luck in a sort of harsh tone. Blackness came over me, I woke up in the bunk area of the US Army Camp.

Operation Anchorage January 7, 2077

Private Hartley wake up, I woke with a startled gasp, get up private I am assigning you to be squad leader of the remaining soldiers, I got up and saluted Major Barnett, Yes Sir, I said. The major went on talking and showed me the plan on our map of Alaska he said take the Gauss Rifle pointing in the corner of the room, then take that bag of weapons and put it on your back, go out there and retake Alaska, Yes Sir. A white light came over me then faded to blackness only to see that I had progressed in the war, I guess that's what the simulation did, I don't know. I looked up to see we were in deep shit. We just broke through and where in China's base. I looked around me and saw my men or I should say comrades killing the Chinese soldiers. And when they finished I saw the Chinese General he was charging towards me with his shock sword , I dodged it and moved out the way, I felt along my back for my Gauss Rifle which wasn't there I took a quick glance around me and saw that my men were trapped behind a force field.

And that it was only me and the Chinese General he tried to swing at me again, this time I grabbed the arm with the sword and twisted it around my shoulder then pulling it down to hear it break, I then kicked the generals legs from underneath him, picked up his sword and before killing him with it I said this war is over. Right as I did that I saw a white light and faded to blackness, only to reawake at my camp to see that everybody was celebrating, so I decided to go celebrate with them. Overseer he seems to remember his training in the Army but that's all he remembers. The overseer said well then take him out of the simulation, the overseer whispered seems like he remembers something useful. Everything faded to black then I saw a white light and was back in reality. The overseer looked at me and said well since you don't have parents we will put you in a foster family, Jonas said that before we do that overseer I know a guy who might take Jacob in, the overseer said who, Jonas replied the vault's doctor James, the overseer said go talk to him over the intercom Jonas and see if he will, I said to the overseer where is my stuff, the overseer pointed to a footlocker in the corner, I said okay then and picked it up and looked in to see everything was in there except my bag of weapons and my Gauss Rifle. I looked at the overseer and said where are my weapons. The overseer replied they are in my office in my weapons locker, I said I need those, the overseer said for what your not in the army anymore in a harsh tone, I was taken back by his words. Exactly the overseer said you don't need them for anything down here, just as he finished saying that Jonas walked up to me and said good news my buddy James has agreed to take you in, also every vault member has a pipboy. A pipboy? What's a pipboy I asked, Jonas said that it is essential for life, now hold out your left arm.

Jonas put it on; it felt pretty light and had all my information and maps. The overseer said nobody ever enters the vault and leaves the vault, up there is hell. You live here, you die here. Jonas the overseer said will you show our new friend here his new home? Sure Jonas said come with me. As we left I guess it was the science lab Jonas toured me around the vault showing me where everything is and scanned a map of it on my pipboy. And here we are Jonas said your home. I said thanks and walked in. James came up to me and said hello Jacob I am the vaults doctor and will be your dad from here on out. I looked at him and thought you know I could get use to calling this guy dad. He said know let me show you to your room we walked in and the room was I guess your average rook a bed, dresser, desk etc. James said tomorrow you have a GOAT to take, I said what's a goat? He looked at me and said you have a lot to learn son, I smiled on the inside. Dad said a goat is a test that determines what type of job you get in the vault. I said okay well when do I take it, tomorrow he said. As I put my footlocker down I was wondering how was I going to get my weapons out of the overseer's office. Dad said he had steak for dinner and said that there where leftovers in the Dining Hall, I said great because I'm hungry, Dad turned to me and said I'm sorry son but I have to go back to my office I won't be back until probably tomorrow afternoon, come see me in the morning before you go take your goat. I said okay dad, bye. I figured I better go to the Dining Hall and get the rest of the steak so I looked on my pipboy and started walking. When I got there I saw the steak on the counter and picked it up and sat at a table and started eating it, it was the best steak I have ever tasted. When I finished it and cleaned up as I turned around to leave I heard a girl say who are you? I turned around to see a girl who looked my age with tan skin dark hair and brown eyes.

I looked at her and said I am Jacob, Jacob Hartley, I came here from a stasis chamber in the science lab, I was a soldier in Operation Anchorage. She said oh, I am Amata Almondovar, I'm the overseer's daughter, I looked at her and thought I didn't remember hearing the overseer telling me he had a daughter. I said okay cool, she asked me how old I was, I told her 16 and she said she was the same age. I said well it's late I better get back to my room, she said okay well goodbye in a sad tone. I said bye. As I walked back to my room I thought about Amata and how she said bye in a sad tone, I don't know maybe she likes me or maybe she doesn't have any friends. I don't know I got back to my room got in my bed and went to sleep which felt like 2 seconds before Amata came running into my room shaking me to wake up, I looked at her and said how did you get in here. She said I am the overseer's daughter I can get pretty much into anyplace I like. I thought maybe she can help me get my weapons back. She said hurry up we have a goat to take I said okay hold on let me stop by my dads office, she said don't be late and went off, when I got into dads office he said examined me and said as far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy, I asked him is there anything that I need to know about the goat, he said not really only that there are no wrong answers I said okay, he said now get going son you've got a goat to take, I said alright by dad. As I was walking out Jonas walked In and said talking with the old man before the goat I see, I said yep you got me. He laughed, When I turned a corner to go to Mr. Brotch's classroom I saw Amata getting harassed by these guys with black leather jackets with a snake on the back. I walked over to them and said is there problem? This guy named Butch said who the hell are you her boyfriend?

I said no but I'm her friend and if you mess with her you mess with me, I saw Amata crack a smile, Butch said alright tunnel snakes lets teach this guy a lesson, I thought wrong answer, they all came charging at me I grabbed Butch's arm and elbowed the two other guys in the face with my free arm which knocked them both down and focused my attention on butch who kicked me in the stomach and grabbed for his switchblade and started trying to stab me, I grabbed the arm with the switch blade and wrapped it up my arms and used my body to slam butch against the wall and when I did he dropped his switchblade which I picked up after letting him go and looked at him and said you done in a sarcastic tone, he said nobody does that to the tunnel snakes, I said nobody but me, as I walked over to Amata I dropped butch's switchblade in front of him and said don't mess with a trained soldier. When I got to Amata I asked her if she was okay, she said yea thanks for getting rid of them, assholes, just because I'm the overseers daughter they think they can mess with me, I said I know but don't worry I'm here and as long as I am they won't mess with you anymore because they know that if they do they will get another beat down like the one they just got. As we walked in the classroom Amata asked how did you do that? I was just about to tell her when Mr. Brotch walked up to me and Saluted me in a funny manner, he said Jacob Hartley the US Army Soldier from the stasis chamber right? I said yeah that's me, he said okay well just take and seat and once everybody has been seated we will begin, I sat down in front of a girl, when I did she poked me with a pencil, she said Jacob I am Christine Kendall, I said hi Christine, she said I heard about you is what they said true? Yeah I told her everything you heard about me is true, so what was it like in the war she asked, I looked at her and said Jonas told me that I have Psychogenic Amnesia.

She asked what that was I told her, Psychogenic Amnesia is when you can't remember for months, days, or years of memories. She said I'm so sorry. I said it's not all that bad, I remember my training, she said maybe you can show me some moves later with a seductive smirk. I said yeah maybe later. Mr. Brotch said okay class you are going to take the GOAT, now this shouldn't be that hard, unless you make it hard. Begin he said as he handed out papers. Some of these questions where stupid like "your grandma invites you over for tea and tells you to kill one of the vaults residents, what do you do" I chose obey your elder, another one would be "You decide to play prank on your dad you go to his restroom and" I put down "B: loosen some pipes so the bathroom would flood", the one question I thought to be the stupidest would be question 10 "Who do we owe our life to and who protects from the outside world and shelters us from death" the answers were all the same, I thought about writing a new answer choice and put it as Myself, but I chose A: Overseer. Amata finished first and she got the supervisory track, Butch was up next and got hairdresser which he got pissed about, I went up and as I handed Mr. Brotch my paper he said well let's see what the US Army Soldier gets, looks like the security team is going to have a new a officer because security is what you got, I said this should be fun, Mr. Brotch laughed and said yes it should be, for you. Christine was the last person to finish, I decided to stay and talk to Mr. Brotch as he finished up everybody else. Mr. Brotch said that Christine was going to be a Teacher. I thought wow this is going to be fun to watch, I said alright Mr. Brotch I will see you tomorrow he said alright take care as I walked out the door Christine said Jacob wait up, I said yeah what do you need? She said I just want to hang out with you, I said uh okay sure as we walked down the hallway.

Towards the Dining Hall for lunch she said to me so are you seeing anybody right now? I was somewhat surprised only knowing her for a day or two, I said no why, she blushed as she turned to me and said will you go out with me? I said uh yea why not, she jumped up and down and hugged me. I guess Butch Liked her because he turned a corner and said Hartley your beating isn't over, I let go of Christine I said Butch give me your best shot. He pulled out his switch blade, I ran to him and kicked it out of his hand and he kept trying to punch me, I blocked it and punched him right in the face which knocked him out. I turned to Christine and she was in shock I asked her what is the matter and she said to turn around as I was about to I felt a sharp pain go through my chest is was butchs switchblade, I fell on my knees bleeding out profusely I guess it was one of butchs friends, he got me good I thought, maybe hit something critical, it was one of the tunnel snakes he walked up in front of me with a 10mm pistol pointed at me, he said this will be the last thing you ever see, I looked at Christine who ran to get help, I felt like I was bleeding more and I realized I was also bleeding out of my mouth, it was a dark red color, so it must have been internal and the tunnel pulled to trigger to gun clicked, which meant it had no ammo I looked and saw that there was no clip in it, I laughed at him and said nice try he looked at me and dropped the gun before I knew it I was falling to the ground. I remember seeing my right arm in front of me and I think it was Christine running up, I saw my blood covering the floor, and everything went black.

**A/N my first story what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout3: Time To Go

When I woke up everything was blurry. I heard somebody say he's awake. I shut my eyes again only to be awakened by somebody shaking me. This time when I opened my eyes I saw my Dad looking at me. I asked him how long was I out? in which he said 2 days. I looked around the room and saw Amata and Christine in the corner talking to each other and Officer Gomez standing outside the door like a guard. I tried to sit up which for what I can remember what happened 2 days ago, I got up pretty easily.

I looked at my jumpsuit which was clean, so they must have put on a new one. I felt around my chest for a huge bandage or a scar, but I didn't have any. I walked over to my dad and asked him how he did this, but all he said was I've been doing it for years. I asked him if I am healthy to go in which he replied yes but be careful. I whispered I'll try.

I got halfway down the hallway when Amata and Christine caught up to me. Amata said that I had given them quite a scare. Christine then said I thought I was going to lose you. I said to both of them, I've seen and felt worse in the war. The war? I thought about it for a moment. I guess being out for 2 days helped with my memory problem a little bit, because I'm not distracted by anything and I have time to think. Sadly I only remember bits and pieces right now.

Sergeant Montgomery! Who? Amata and Christine said. Sergeant Montgomery was a friend of mine in the war. We along with a few other people made it through the war.

I looked at Amata and Christine and told them that I have to go see Mr. Brotch. I will hangout with you guys later I said, they said okay and walked away. Mr. Hartley, Mr. Brotch I was just looking for you. Yes well you need to get to Security and start you training program Mr. Brotch said. I said alright I'll go do that. When I got there I was given security armor, a police baton, and a 10mm pistol, and a book about the outside world's monsters. The book was about a 100 pages or so telling about the monsters and where they would most likely be. Officer Gomez walked up to me. Officer Hartley he said, tomorrow you will be on your first patrol with me which we will do for about a week then you will be on your own, Got that? Yes Sir I said. Good Officer Gomez said, your dismissed. I got up took what they gave me and headed back to my room to sleep.

2 Weeks Later

They call this security, more like Shitcurity I thought to myself. I watched as one of the officers was dealing with a radroach his missed hitting it half of the time. I walked over to him and said watch this. I picked my left foot up and jammed it on the roach's head. I looked back at the officer that's all you had to. I heard the intercom ringing down the hallway so I ran to see who it was, when I pressed the button a familiar voice came on in which I haven't heard in a while. Hello Mr. Hartley if you could please come to my office right now that would be great. I thought this could be bad. When I got to the Overseers office he was grinning like he made a deal with the devil and he won. He said take a seat, in which I did.

Now the overseer said I heard about what your going to do. Which was? I said, you were going to open the vault door and escape. What I would never do that I said in a sarcastic tone. If you do, do that you will be shot on site. I said look I never planned on opening the door, I was planning on living down here. Well it seems that times have changed, I have revoked you of your current job and reassigned you as a doctor like your dear old dad. I didn't know what to say so I let him finish. Now if you would hand over your security items so I can put them back. I didn't feel like arguing so I did as I was told. Now be a good little boy and Get Out Of My Office, the overseer said. Will I ever get out of here I thought.

3 months later

I awoke to Amata standing in my room. I asked her what's wrong and she said that my dad's escaped and her dad sent men to kill me. She said I have a plan to get us out of here. I said okay just give me a minute to get my armor on. I put my spare jumpsuit in a bag along with my other stuff. Amata gave me the password to her dad's terminal in his office. I said thanks, I will see you there. I found a frag grenade on the table which I'm not sure how it got there but I took it. A officer stopped me and once he recognized it was me he backed off. I took the maintenance doors which led to the Atrium. I was about to go into the overseers office when I heard Amata talking to her dad with another officer. She asked her dad what they were going to do to me, in which he said we are going to talk to him. I heard the officer hit Amata and once he did I opened the door and walked in.

Well if it isn't our little friend from the Army the overseer said. I looked at him then to officer Hannnon. I told Amata to get out of here. The overseer said now give me your weapons and will do this quickly. Or I said and walked up to him you give me the keys to your locker and office or I hurt Amata. You wouldn't he said she likes you. You really want to try me right now I asked. You little son of a bitch the overseer said as he handed me his keys. As I walked out I opened up the door panel and pulled out the wires so the door was stuck and they couldn't get out. When I got to the door of the overseers office I saw Jonas laying there dead. Then I saw something hanging out of his lab pocket.

It was a note from my dad, it said son I gave this note to Jonas to give to you. I have left because I feel as if we are not wanted down there anymore also I left for a personal reason as well, I'll see you out there, Love Dad. I looked at Amata after putting the note in my back, you ready I asked she said yes, also Christine is down by the vault door waiting for us so we better hurry. I said alright start putting in the code let me get my stuff from the locker. Inside I saw my weapons bag with my Gauss Rifle. I put the rifle on my back, I put my bag of clothes inside of my weapons bag and put that on my back. Then me and Amata started walking down the stairs to the door.

When we opened the door we ran down a dark hallway to another door. When we opened that door we saw Christine in security armor, which I guess she stole. I found a welding torch and I welded the engineering door so nobody could stop us.

When the door opened me, Amata and Christine all walked out. What was on the other side was shocking. It was something that you would have a nightmare about. Except this wasn't a dream. This was the real thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout3: Capital Wasteland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout3 or any of its characters**

When me, Amata and Christine stepped outside of the vault what we saw was indescribable it was like a desert with shit lying around everywhere. I looked at my pipboy which picked up radio signals. I viewed them one read Enclave, Galaxy News Radio, Distress signal. I picked the distress signal and listened to it. It said "This is a high priority message, we need help, if you can help us we are down past the tunnel on Baileys Crossroads". I looked east and saw a huge I guess you could call it a open dome, but it was made of metal and spare parts. I looked at Amata and Christine and said well lets head there. When we got there we were greeted by a Protectron with a cowboy hat on. He said "Howdy partner, welcome to Megaton state your business here". I walked up to the Protectron and said Me and my friends come from vault 101, we are looking for a place to stay for a night or two. The Protectron said Validating Statement, "Welcome partners to Megaton, enjoy your stay"

When we went through the gate we were greeted by a sheriff in a old duster with a Chinese assault rifle on his back. "My, My" the sheriff said, I haven't seen "Vaulties" in 10 years, he looked at Amata and chrisitine when he said that. He then turned to me and said well let me guess, you where in the Military a long time ago. Yeah I replied. Names Lucas Simms the sheriff said. I'm Jacob and these are my friends Amata and Christine, we're looking for a place to stay. Sorry the sheriff said we don't take outsiders anymore we're to full as it is.

I thought to myself "fuck, there's gotta be a way I can convince this guy to let me stay" I looked behind the sheriff, Sheriff I said, is that a bomb down there. Yes said the sheriff, it's still active and could go off any moment. "then it hit me" sheriff if I disarm the bomb could me and my friends stay here I asked. If you can disarm that bomb I will give you guys the keys to that house up there. All 3 of us looked up to see the house he pointed to, it was pretty big, so I figured we could all share it. Alright you got yourself a deal. "Good luck" said the sheriff your gonna need it, as he walked away I turned to Amata and Christine. Well I said, you guys go scope out the area check out everything and come back, by then I should have the bomb disarmed. They said alright and walked away. I turned towards the bomb. As I got closer to it I saw how big it really was. I then saw like a hatch near the bottom of it and opened it up. I remember hearing dad say something about bombs, that if you heat up the red wire it will go off. I saw a couple wires, I then saw the red wire. I guessed "what if you cut the red wire wouldn't that defuse the bomb"? Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, Private Hartley the man said, your suppose to cut the red wire and take the green wire and put it in the red wire's place. Yes Sir I said. I thought for a moment "did I just have a flashback of my basic training?, seems like when I have flashbacks they help me with the problems I face, weird"

When I cut the red wire and put the green wire in it's place I saw a ticker in the bomb which was at a 100 drop to 0. It also made a loud sound like something winding down. I heard footsteps behind me as I closed the hatch, you did it kid, here take these caps and the keys to the shack up there the sheriff said, I had Moira add the prewar theme while you were working so stuff up there should look familiar, Thank you I said.

"I'm glad I helped that guy I thought" time to find Amata and Christine. I saw Amata talking with a little girl, I walked up to them, Amata I said, we got the house. That's great I can't believe you defused that bomb. What is with all the commotion Christine shouted as she walked out of the bathroom, good news we got the house I replied, she ran and jumped into my arms for a hug she whispered in my ear I knew you could do it. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Amata turn her head, I guess she was jealous. Well I said facing them, let's go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallout3: Day 1

When we got to the house it was not as big as we expected but still it was pretty big. This Mister Handy came up to us and said that his name was Wadsworth and that he is our butler. I checked my pipboy clock which read 7:30. So Amata and Christine you guys hungry I asked. They both said yea, okay I saw a diner down in the center of the town do you guys want to go there, sure they replied. Alright, Wadsworth watch over the house, Yes master. I figured since we were in a town where it's safe I could take off my helmet, since it was winterized it had eye goggles with a face covering that's attached to the armor, once I got it off and in my bag, I realized how hot it was in there.

We all sat at the outside bar and looked at the menu, I said I'm buying, so what do you girls want? Amata said I'll take a Salisbury Steak, what about you Christine? I'll just have some potato crisps. Okay I replied. This lady came up to us and said "Hi what can I get for yall?" I said I will stake the squirrel stew with a nuka cola, I'll have a steak Amata said, just give me some potato crisps if you guys have any. Okay replied the waiter I will be back shortly. I looked behind me and saw a bar. I looked at the girls and said wait here, call me when the foods here. I started walking to the bar on the ramp, two the second floor of megaton. When I got in the bar I looked around for a minute, I heard a voice in another room, calling me over "hey kid over here, I have a deal for ya", this guy in a white suit and brownish hat announced himself as Mister Burke. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, I said what do you want, You look like a might strong kid what says you can help me out, How I said,

You see, Mr. Tenpenny has been dealing with a bunch of ghouls lately and they've been messing up his tower, and that's where you come in, if you help get rid of the ghoul problem I might be able to get you a place to stay there with your friends, how many caps I replied, 300, double it and you got yourself a deal. Alright kid it's a deal Mister Burke said, come to the tower in a day or two early in the morning, with that Mister Burke got up and left. Hey kid someone said to me your looking for your dad aren't you, yea I said who's asking, Colin Moriatry, I'm the bar owner. I saw your dad come in here, you did I asked excited. Yea he told me where he was going, I'd figure you would want to know where he is going would you?, well yea I said where did he go, first you gotta give me 150 caps, no I need that money, or you can fix me radio, you see it's broken and I don't know how to fix it, I said I'll fix it but start talking.

I got to work on the radio which didn't take long to fix, one of the wires fell out of place. There you go I said it's fixed, your dad said he was going to the GNR building to talk to someone there, who I asked, I guess three dog he's the guy who runs the radio, I said thanks and walked out the bar to see my food arriving. Squirrel stew tasted pretty good actually, which I washed down with a nuka cola, when we finished eating we all went back to the house, when we got there I noticed there was only one couch, a bed, and a couple chairs. I looked in the lockers and found a note that said sexy sleepwear, which was only really pajamas, I took the men's out and went upstairs to change, and gave Amata and Christine the women's sleepwear, when we all changed we met downstairs to decide who's sleeping where, I said if you girls want you can split the bed and I'll take the couch.

Can I make a suggestion master's, since there is only a bed, one couch and two chairs, what if one of you gets the bed, another gets the couch, and the last puts these two chairs together?, that was a good idea, thanks Wadsworth, anytime I can help master's, anytime I can help. Well the only problem now is who is getting what. If you want I will take the chairs and you guys can take the couch or bed. I will take the couch Amata said, so Christine you get the bed. I found some blankets in one of the other lockers and gave them to Amata and Christine, keeping one for myself. When everybody got settled I said to Wadsworth to turn the lights out, night everybody I said. It wasn't long before I was asleep. I kept hearing my name called telling me to stay down and don't move, I opened my eyes to see a medic beside me in the snow, don't move he said, I looked down and saw my entire body covered in blood my stomach was cut open, I thought I was going to die, before I knew it I was in a helicopter heading back home to the DC hospital, when I blacked out, I woke up in cold sweat to see I was in my house. Wadsworth came over to me and whispered you were having a nightmare sir, would you like some water he asked, yea I replied I put my head down for a moment, there you are sir I put it on the table beside, thanks Wadsworth, I checked my pipboy clock which read 1am I figured I should start getting dressed, so silently I crept upstairs to get my bag of clothes from the shelf in the spare room, I looked over to see Amata sleeping on couch when I found the bag I figured I'd go check on Christine, who was sleeping but I guess she heard me so she woke up, saying who's there. I told her to keep her voice down and that it was me, she asked what was I doing. I told her I have to go out for a little bit I will be back soon, I'll come with you she said. I said no its business related I can't have anybody come.

As usual her personality got the best of her and she was up and changing in her security armor, I thought to myself "fuck, if she dies then Amata will be mad at me for letting her die, when in the first place it wasn't my fault". Ready she said, as she put the 10mm pistol in its holster and the baton in its place on her belt. I said alright it's your death wish I said, I said hold on let me get my helmet. When I was about to put the face covering on she pinned me up to the wall and kissed me, I love you she said, I said I love you to. I told Wadsworth who was saying, oh Master you got yourself a girlfriend, I said yea I guess you could say that, Wadsworth can you record a message for us, Of course sir let me know when to start, now I said, "Amata me and Christine are going out for a little bit we will be back soon, if you need us I put in our coordinates on Wadsworth internal memory drive" I said lets go and we walked out. Once we reached the gate and opened it the night was cold, I said the man said it was west so let's start going.

About a hour later we stumbled across this raider camp, we watched as they killed a Wastelander, oh my god Christine whispered, I whispered back better him than us, she asked why would I say that, I said well if we get caught and I die they will probably rape you and use you as a sex slave. So it's always better somebody else than yourself, remember that. I did a head count one, two, three, four, four raiders where at the camp and I guess that was all of them, I looked back at Christine who was crying. I shook her, Christine I'll let you decide do you want me to go up there and kill them or should we go around them, she said I don't know and started crying some more. I heard one of the raiders say what was that, and sure enough they started coming over here I said fuck this, I used a Stealthboy an when behind a rock.

I watched as they circled around a broken down Christine, I don't know why I wasn't acting to help her but instead I just watched I saw one of them start looking Christine up and down and said she's perfect, he looked to the other raiders and said what do you guys think, they both agreed, and said let's do this, it's been I while since I have. I let out a low whistle which got the raider attention when one of them came over here I snuck up behind him and slit his throat with my trench knife, I looked back at the raider camp where they were holding Christine down trying to get her vault suit off. I snuck up behind them and turned off my stealth boy, one of them had their backs turned so I did the same thing to this raider and when the last run turned around I said surprise, asshole and charged at him and stabbed him in the heart.

I heard a helicopter landing outside as I was putting my knife away. I said to Christine stay here, but she ran out with me, I heard a voice say get on your hands and knees, I saw how many of them got out I knew we were screwed, I saw a dude in a trench coat with a laser pistol walk up to me, he said "Ahh Jacob Hartley we've been looking for you", I felt hands lift me up I was being cuffed so what Christine, Then this dude in the trench coat announced himself as Colonel Autumns, he said here to one of the soldier inject him and her with this, when he did everything started getting dizzy and I fell to the ground. Don't worry sir he will pass out in a couple moments. I looked over at Christine who was on the ground aswell before everything slowly faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallout3: Numbers & Letters

I woke up on a operating table, scientists and Colonel Autumns were standing around me, my vision was blurry a little bit, but I heard Autumns say did you successfully implant the Numbers & Letters. Yes said the scientist, it's strange most other patients possess such will this one is like a rock in a hard place, he was at first impenetrable but we broke through, good said Col. Autumns we will dump him by the Jefferson Memorial tonight at 9:30, okay said the scientists, Andrew Ryan here I have successfully implanted the patient with a code he only knows how to unlock, I guess he was talking in a tape recorder or something. His voice trailed off as the world went dark again.

I woke sitting in a chair my hands tied to the arms of it, my armor was taken off me so I was just wearing a bloody shirt and a pair of pants and shoes. A voice came over a microphone, "Wake up, WAKE UP", it felt like a 1000 bolts of electricity was running through my body. When I opened my eyes again I saw I was in a room with a operating table to the side and projector showing pictures and videos of I think the war. Then the Interrogator said: What is your name, I asked where I was and the man replied that's not important, what is your name. fuck you I said.

He shocked me again, and then he said your name is Jacob Hartley you were born in Virginia in 2061, he asked what do you know about Hong Kong, China in 2077, I chuckled and said We all got killed. Think Hartley, Major Barnett and Sergeant Montgomery were both there.

2077 Hong Kong, we were trying to get a Intel into their base. So we started in Hue City, and moved on through the rest of Hong Kong. We saw their base but it was surrounded by water I'd say about 50 miles off the shoreline. We took a U-boat and put a tarp covering over it, since it was a straight pathway we didn't need to see really and we didn't want the Chinese to see us. So we stopped about a mile of the base and swam there.

Major Barnett went around to the right side while Montgomery took the left side, I went under and found a ladder the led to the center of it, I climbed the ladder and put it right under a desk. The interrogator said there was a file there off their scientists did you grab it?, yea it was right on the desk, I grabbed it, then radioed Barnett and Montgomery and we got back on the U-boat and looked at it, Their were names Hartley what were the names.

They were by rank, General Jingwei was first in command along with his second, Daniel Umkar, then there were two scientists who were American, they were traitors to us, they names were Justin O'Neal, and Mike Seawell. They were giving the Chinese our files and communication signals.

Christine woke up in a cell, she started screaming for help, then a man came by and introduced himself, hello Christine I am Colonel Autumns, what do you want with me Christine said. What can you give us Col. Autumns replied with a grin.

What we want Christine is for you to join us here in the Enclave. What if I don't want to Christine said. If you choose not to we will kill you and your friend. Jacob where is he, he's fine said Col. Autumns. We dumped him outside the Jefferson Memorial, which is inhabited by Super Mutants. Who will probably kill him and eat him. So Christine I'm only going to ask this once will you join us. Y- Yes Christine stammered. Good said Col. Autumns you will be working with our scientists. They could always use a extra hand with what their working on.

Why keep asking, you already know everything. No we don't Hartley, we don't know what the Numbers & Letters mean. You are the only one than can translate it. Since we found you by the Jefferson Memorial we've been getting broadcasted messages from the Enclave, somewhere in DC. If you can translate the numbers we can find out where it's coming from and destroy it. Think Hartley think, we are going to play the broadcast over to you again.

Christine was handcuffed and being taken down to the science department, Mr. Ryan the Col. Said, you have a new scientist to work with you, and what if she does not comply Andrew said, then make her comply anyway you feel necessary Ryan. Alright Col. I expect big things out of this department said the Col. And he trailed off down the hallway. So christine put on that lab coat over there then come back here. Once christine got the lab coat on she walked back over to Ryan and asked what are we doing. We are building a Orbital Satellite dish that will go up in the air and release a deadly toxin.

Which will kill everybody, except for us because we are underground. What if it doesn't kill everybody Christine asked, then we have planted down chambers around the wasteland that will finish them off. Now take that instruction manual and tell me what it says.

Forget we're out of time, no I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Barnett get on out here said Montgomery as he opened the door to the room. GOD DAMMIT WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER HARTLEY, look I know your not a traitor but you have to remember. As soon as he untied my left hand I punched in the face which made him fall to the floor and was dazed. I quickly untied my other hand and started for the door. My legs felt so weak and my head was pounding. I kept seeing and hearing letters and numbers. I barely could stand my head felt like it was going to explode. I almost slipped and grabbed on to the wall for support. I saw a door and opened it. I kept hearing those fucking numbers and letters. I had no idea what it meant. General Jingwei's dead. Montgomery Compromised, everything was in a echo. I saw a door that led to a operating room. When I opened it a huge flash blinded me and I was on a operating table. Andrew along with Colonel Autumns were standing over me. Ryan was saying most of his other patients possess such will as I am like a rock in a hard place. Remember Ryan we dump him by the Jefferson Memorial by 9:30 tonight. Yes Col. By then he will be ready. I then snapped back into reality I walked down a hallway and saw Chinese soldiers surrounding me. Then a huge dust storm whipped through the hallway and when I could see again it was just me. I walked into a room, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a hard punch to the face. I was falling through the floor.

When I was back in reality Montgomery was pointing a gun at me, he said they Enclave brainwashed you and implanted you with a code, lucky the brotherhood of steel picked you up before you went MIA and we couldn't account for you, I asked Montgomery how did you and Barnett survive, he said we were both put in a stasis chamber like you, this was our military base in 2077 before the bombs fell. How did you guys now I was alive, there is a tracking beacon in your holo tags so if you died the tracking beacon would stop working, think of it as a heart monitor. Since the brainwashing has been broken we're gonna play the broadcast over to you again, and this time listen.

Christine looked at Andrew who was putting all of the pieces on the Satellite, she asked him what if it doesn't work, Ryan replied it's going to there's no what if's in the enclave. Col. Autumns appeared at the door and walked in. Christine he said I am putting you at our Satellite Relay Station with other enclave members and soldiers, you are two go turn the station on is that understood?, yes Col. Christine said in a sad tone. Ryan is that done and ready to be In the air yet? Yes Col. I just finished it, good, Christine take it to the station with you because we're going to hook it up to the signals there. You leave now the Col. Said to Christine.

I… I remember I said. It's at the Satellite Relay Station, we can get their by the Rockland Car tunnel. That's great, Barnett go tell the brotherhood to get ready we are headed to the Satellite Relay Station. We gotta get there now, the enclave is going to release a toxin that could kill the whole wasteland.


	6. Chapter 6

Fallout3: Some things cannot be fixed

As me and the brotherhood of steel arrived at the Satellite Relay Station we saw the enclave installing their satellite dish on the relay station to get it's information then send it up in the air. The whole brotherhood charged at the station and a battle with enclave forces started. I had went around the back and snuck in to see Scientists working on securing the satellite. I heard Major Barnett say that we have just finished killing the ground forces and are planting a bomb in the engine room. I said alright as I went to go kill the scientists I saw a stairway that lead to the top of the building.

I went up the stairs and saw Christine with another scientist. I snuck up behind the scientists and cut his throat. Major Barnett contacted me on the headset again and said that the detonation time was shortened to 10 seconds. I looked down and saw that if we jumped we would die. I grabbed Christine's hand and ran back down the stairs to find the door locked. So I ran backup stairs and saw a cliff that was slanted so if I hit it at a angle I could slide down and get to the ground without breaking anything. I said to Christine "look this might be the last time I see you again and I want you to live so do this for me and jump off". Christine was scared I could tell but she did it. I saw her land safely and she looked back up to me. I just stood there because I knew I didn't have enough time to jump. I heard a loud voice say 3… 2… 1… a loud explosion ripped through me before I was thrown into the world of blackness.

I woke up and saw my entire armor was covered in blackness mixed in with blood. But somehow I was okay. I picked up my gauss rifle and my bag of weapons and started walking. I figured since it was only 9am I had time to get to the tower. I saw that my holo tags had fell off me, so I picked them up and put them in my pocket. I heard a voice through my headset saying: Hartley are you okay? I didn't want to talk right now so I just turned it off. I walked about 3 miles till I got to the tower.

Mister Burke was at the gate waiting for me. Mr. Hartley he said, the ghoul problem has been taking care of, I asked by who. In which he replied not by whom but by what. That explosion that happened ran through the metro station and wiped them out. Since I figure it was your doing Mr. Tenpenny would like to talk with you. He is on his balcony just take the elevator up to it. I said alright as I walked in. this place was huge. I found the elevator and took it to the top once I got there I saw a old man sitting in a chair. Ahh Mr. Hartley Mr. Tenpenny announced. I've been expecting this for sometime now. I heard that you got rid of those ghouls. Since you did that I have a empty room and would like you to have it, what do you say? Sure I replied, good it's the room on the right end of the hall. I replied alright thanks Mr. Tenpenny, no problem my boy.

I heard GNR on the radio, Helllloooooo Capital Wasteland this is three dog owwwwww your voice of the people. Today on this fine day in the wasteland the enclave have officially been wiped out by the brotherhood of steel, you see kids when that satellite relay station exploded it was linked to other enclave areas, which blew themselves up somehow Raven Rock is gone and the enclave land rover thing is gone as well thanks to that kid from 101, 101 while you were busy your dad got project purity running again, so the wasteland can have clean water. But sadly he didn't make it out alive. Until next time this is three dog owwwwwwwwwwww, now here's some music.

I can't believe it my dad's gone. I never got to say goodbye. I don't know what to do. I guess I'll go back to Megaton I thought to myself. 1 hour later I arrived back at my house in Megaton. I gathered up the rest of my stuff just as I was about to leave Amata and Christine came in. I didn't want to talk to them so I turned on a stealthboy and crouched in the corner. Christine was crying over me, I guess she thought I died in the explosion. Then Sergeant Montgomery came in trying to comfort her. I don't know why but I guess I lost my sense and morals. I just didn't care anymore. I thought how was I going to get out of the house without them noticing me. Then I thought Montgomery and Christine would make a good couple.

I decided to stand up and walk out the door. As I walked out I felt someone try to grab me. I pushed there hand away. But then someone grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. It was Amata. Where are you going she asked. I can't do this anymore I said, my dad is dead while he fulfilled his dream. The enclave is no more, I can't take it. Anymore. Now please Amata don't follow me, where are you going, I'm headed out west. To Vegas, I have enemy's now I don't want you guys to get hurt, that's why I'm leaving you guys can keep the house. Here, I turned off my stealth boy, here I said take these caps this is all I have. She pulled me in for a hug, she whispered in my ear "Promise me that you'll come back" No I replied as I pulled away from her and turned on my stealth boy and walked away. I could hear her crying as I kept walking. I found one of the enclaves helicopters so I took it and flew it to Vegas.

1 year later

Sir there is someone at the door. Who is it, a girl she said she knows you. Let her in. Why did you come looking for me?


	7. Chapter 7

Fallout3: On The Way Back

The girl at the door was Amata. I told her to come in and sit. When she sat down I asked her how everybody was. She said that Christine and Sergeant Montgomery had gotten together. Also she, Christine, Major Barnett and Sergeant Montgomery are working for the Brotherhood now. I said that's great. How are you she asked. I replied I'm alright, I think it's time I come back though. How did you get here I asked? I walked here I stopped in towns on the way here. I said I still have the Enclave helicopter so we can fly back. Sweet she replied I never seen the wasteland from up high. I said you will in a minute let me get my things and give my servant the house with all my caps. She replied alright I'll go wait by it.

A few minutes later I came out. As I was walking towards the helicopter I realized how beautiful Amata is. I put my stuff in the back. Filled the tank up with fuel and started it up. A minute later we were in the air. I said well this is what you see from a birds point of view. About a hour later we made it back to D.C. we were flying over the white House when a super mutant shot at the propellers. The helicopter was spinning out of control. I kept it up in the air knowing that if we landed on the ground that we would be engulfed in flames. So I managed to steer it in water. I opened the door and jumped out with my stuff hitting the ground before we hit the water. Amata didn't have time to open the door so she went underwater. When I saw the helicopter go under.

I rushed to help Amata. I saw her panicking trying to get the door open while water filled the helicopter. I went up for air then went back down to help her.I couldn't get the door open. So I pulled out a pair of brass knuckled and started punching at the window. It didn't work I saw Amata starting to lose black out due to oxygen deprivation. I felt a frag grenade in my pocket, I didn't know if they worked underwater but I gave it a try. I pulled the clip, threw it at the helicopter and swam away a couple feet. It worked but didn't explode how I thought. But it knocked the door loose. So I pulled the door open. I could feel my lungs about to burst. I think I was bleeding out of my mouth. I grabbed Amata I threw her up to the surface. I then realized I was floating to the bottom of the ocean.

I tried to swim up but I didn't have enough strength I just watched as everything faded to blackness. It was so cold I was just sitting in blackness. I could see my breath in the darkness that's how cold it was. Then I felt like I was falling, I saw a white light as it got brighter. I closed my eyes then when I opened them I was back on land. I sat up and puked. More blood than water came out. I looked around and saw Amata sitting right beside me. When I looked at her she looked like she saw a ghost. I asked her if she was okay. She said no I just saw you die, I saw the light go from your eyes. I tried performing CPR on you which got you breathing again. Then your skin color came back. I said thanks. Which then I was greeted with a huge hug from her. I then had a flashback, I saw a picture of me and this dude standing together. On the back it said Salem, then it gave coordinates. When I snapped out of it I put the coordinates into my pipboy world map and found that the base was located in Port St. Lucie, FL.

I said to Amata, Amata these coordinates could mean something about my past. I'm going to go to Port St. Lucie, FL and see what's there. Would you like to come with me I asked?, sure I would love to I said alright do you have you have your stuff with you. No. I said alright. Well I have my stuff so we should be able to get to Florida in a day or two. How she asked, we have no helicopter. Raven Rock I said, I saw one outside of it maybe it's still there. It's only a 4 mile walk. Come on I said as I pulled Amata to her feet. We'll be there soon. 30 minutes later. We arrive to a destroyed Raven Rock. Well at least we won't have the enclave bothering us anymore I said with a chuckle. I saw the helicopter and fuel tanks beside it, I put a couple gallons of gas on board I then put my stuff on board in the back. I looked at Amata, well all we need now is some food and drinks. Yea she replied, I said I'll see if I can get into Raven Rock. The Café is right beside the exit, I'll be in and out. She replied make it quick I don't like being out here alone, I said I'll be back in a second. As I found a doorway and went in. The whole place was dark, I turned on my pipboy light, I saw a maintenance Protectron and programmed him to do a cleanup duty and fix anything, like the power.

I grabbed all the food and drinks I could and put them in a bag. I put my headset back in my ear and put my holo tags back around my neck. I told Major Barnett to send some Brotherhood soldier over here to make this our own, I told him I programmed a maintenance Protectron to cleanup and fix the power, he replied alright. Where will you go he asked, I told him I'm going to Florida. He said alright if we need you I'll contact you, I said alright as I took the headset out of my ear and put it in my pocket. I loaded the supplies in the back and a minute or two later I was off flying. I flew in silence for a half hour.

Before Amata broke the silence. She asked me what was it like in Vegas. I replied how it was before but I made it a NCR controlled Vegas and took out Caesars Legion. They were these Romans who tried to bring Rome back but failed. I spent a few nights at Casinos. Did you meet that special someone yet, she asked. No I replied not yet. I swore I heard her whisper good. 9 hours later we arrived in Port St. Lucie, FL. I landed the helicopter a couple blocks from this place I was looking for. It looked like a warehouse but when I looked inside it I saw tanks, helicopters, jets etc. I then saw a switch and when I switched it up I saw the floor lower like a ramp and saw a door at the bottom. I told Amata to wait for a minute when I opened the door a Mister handy came flying out and said hand please. I gave him my hand and when he scanned it he said welcome back to Salem, Private Hartley. He then went back into the base. I looked at Amata and said well this is a military base from the prewar era. I said come on and led her down to the base. I closed the door and turned the switch inside down and saw the ramp go up.

As I turned around I saw a blue light, and saw soldiers walking around. I went to talk to one of them and they disappeared, I jumped back a foot or two and watched all of them disappear. I looked at Amata and asked did she see that, she replied no what are you talking about. I don't know I replied. I saw the map and scanned it with my pipboy and saw that we were in the entrance hall. To the left a hallway led down to the cafeteria and to the right a hallway led down to the rest of the base. I went down the right hallway and saw a sign that said main. So I opened the door and saw a hallway with a rec. room, a registration office, bathrooms, a huge bunk room, and so on. I went into the bunk room.

I saw bunk beds with a card attached to the front of each bed, I looked for mine and saw that I was in the middle on the left side, I had the top bunk, the card read Jacob Hartley. I then looked on the bottom bunk and saw a card that read "Salem" and under it, it said Aaron Snell. I looked in a footlocker on my bed and saw, prewar money, a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie, black pair of formal shoes, a journal, and a picture of me and Aaron at Anchorage Alaska on January 10, 2077. I showed Amata, and said look that's me in 2077, I haven't changed at all, that's my friend Aaron. I, I don't know if he got in a stasis chamber like me, he might be alive I don't know. I looked in the 202 year old journal and saw that it is worn and the pages are yellow, I decide to look at it and not right in it because it might mess it up.

I looked at Amata and said that I can't believe that I'm probably the only soldier from the prewar alive right now, unless Aaron is alive. I asked her if she was hungry she said yea. I looked at my pipboy clock and saw that it was 7:30pm so I said lets go eat. A hour later I was playing pool with Amata. I beat her twice already, she was just laughing at how bad she played. I said to her, you know we could play blackjack or poker or something. She said sure. I said hold on I'm gonna go to the bathroom. As I was walking towards the bathroom I swear I saw Aaron walk down the hallway and say hey what's up Jake. I said nothing how are you. I then did a double take and saw that nobody was there. When I came back I played poker with Amata for a hour. I heard her yawn and I did the same. Well I'm gonna go to sleep in my bunk, since your not in the military I guess you have to sleep outside. She laughed and said shut up I'll sleep in the rec. room it has a couch I said whatever. As I was about to climb in my bed I felt Amata turn me around and kiss me. When we pulled away I asked what was that for, she said she didn't know and walked away. I said I love you, when that was suppose to stay in my mind, I saw her turn back before the lights went out and say I love you to.


	8. Chapter 8

Fallout3: More To It

The next morning I looked at my bunk bed again. Then realized that all the cards had "Salem" above the names to represent the military base. I looked at my pipboy clock with read 3:30am. I went into the café and ate breakfast quietly not wanting to wake Amata. I went back into the main area and saw this door along the wall and it said facilities, so I opened it and I saw a huge pool with a, I guess it was a water chamber and what it did was when the soldiers get back from war they could put on the breathing mask and just go in and relax or just swim in the pool, I saw a room to my left which was a gym. I went into the gym and looked at the lockers until I saw mine, when I opened it I saw a bathing suit which looked like it was clean. I figured I'd go swimming so I changed and jumped in the pool. When I got out I'd figure I would try the water chamber, so I put on the breathing mask and set the timer for a half hour and climbed in.

Amata POV

When I woke up I heard a huge splash and decided to find out what it was. I walked along the hallway till I found this door labeled facilities. When I opened it I saw Jacob in a pool. He didn't see me so I just watched him for a minute. I then closed the door and went into the café to eat breakfast. Once I finished I went to go see if Jacob was still in the pool. I got to the door but didn't hear any splashing. When I opened it I saw him in a chamber just floating there.

Jacob POV

I heard someone come close to the chamber and when I opened my eyes I saw Amata just looking at me. Since the whole tank was filled with water my vision was blurry so I couldn't tell if she wanted me to get out or something. I closed my eyes again, I then heard her start talking. I guess she thought the chamber was sound proof. I heard her say something about last night. I then felt the water go down to the floor, I took off the mask and walked out. Once I closed the door the water filled up again. What is that Amata said, I replied it's a chamber to relax in and think in. I told her I would be out in a minute and went into the gym locker area and changed. Once I changed I realized we forgot to get the stuff from the helicopter. So I told Amata to wait here I'll be right back. Once I got the stuff I put it in the military base and closed it up again.

I heard someone knocking at the floor when I looked at the camera on who it was it was a super mutant saying you can't hide forever. I figured better get ready to fight him I grabbed my gauss rifle and climbed out of the base and had Amata close it on the inside so the mutant doesn't know how to open it. I was about to shoot at the mutant until I felt someone behind me grab my arms and throw my gauss rifle to the ground. I looked at the super mutant who had a sledgehammer he said we have another brother. Then blackness.

Amata POV

I went back to the camera a couple of minutes later and saw that Jacob wasn't there, I saw a blood stain and then called that Mister Handy to go and scan the blood. Once he came back I closed the door. He said I have bad news Amata. That's Jacobs blood, and by the way it's on the floor I say he was hit on the head. What do we do I asked. Well do you know if he still has his holo tags, I think so I replied. There's a tracking computer in another room if you can get to it we might be able to find him.

Jacob POV

When I woke up my whole head was covered in blood, I kept hearing this ringing sound in my head, and my vision was blurry. I looked around for a second to see that I was in a cell before blacking out again. Once I woke up again i started getting up I looked from across my cell to another cell and saw a super mutant in it, he was wearing a vault suit. He said hey I know you, your that guy that everybody was talking about up in D.C., yea I said who's asking. Fawkes he replied. Hey Fawkes I said do you know a way out of here, I do he replied if you can get me out of here I will follow you on your journey, I said alright I saw one of the super mutants had a Gatling laser. I found a bobby pin and unlocked my cell door I did the same for Fawkes. I saw the mutant who had the Gatling Laser and Fawkes picked me up and put me beside him saying I got this Jacob. He strangled the super mutant and put the Gatling laser on his back. I asked him if he wants to follow me he replied I owe you no less than my life. I found the main breaker and turned it off I then saw a huge window I went to it and saw that we were on the second story, which was pretty big. Fawkes went first and could almost touch the ground, once he landed I heard him say I will catch you. I backed up a few feet and jumped. I landed into his arms, I looked at him and said Fawkes I found this military base that's still functional would you like to stay there with me and my friend Amata. He said he would like that.

Amata POV

I heard foot steps approach the door as the ramp lowered I looked into the camera and saw a super mutant and ran and found a 10mm pistol, when the door opened I saw Jacob walk in first and say Amata put the gun down, this guy right here is my friend his name is Fawkes. He walked up to me and said Hello Amata it's nice to meet you, he held out his huge hand to shake and I put my hand in his and shook. I then ran over to Jacob who was covered in blood. I didn't care I just hugged him, I was glad that he was okay.

Jacob POV

As I was pulling away from Amata she pulled me in for a kiss, when I pulled away I looked at them and said well guys what do you want to do. Get in the pull Amata suggested, sure I said Fawkes do you want to get in? No I'm good I will watch though as you two have fun I will guard you both with my life. I said alright as we all started heading towards the Facilities area.


	9. Chapter 9

Fallout3: Problems

The Next Day

I woke up and looked at my pipboy clock it read 2:45am I saw Fawkes sleeping on the floor and Amata sleeping on the couch. I went into the Facilities area and went into the water chamber. I set it for 20 minutes. While I was floating in blackness and quietness I was thinking about what happened before the war. Where was my home at, my family gone? All I have left is my armor, guns and military base from the prewar era. Maybe my family got lucky and got into a vault, maybe I have nephews or something I don't know. I then started thinking about the war, how did I reclaim Alaska? What happened to Aaron? Is he alive? I put those thoughts out of my mind and just listened to the water around me. So peaceful and relaxing I didn't want it to end. But when it did I put my winterized combat armor on and put my Gauss Rifle on my back. I wrote a note so Amata and Fawkes don't get worried. It said "Gone out be back soon". I placed it beside Fawkes I then figured what if someone broke in and took Amata? I went to the robot room and activated 3 Securitrons.

Port St. Lucie, what could I say about it most of the buildings and houses are surprisingly intact with minimal damage. So as I was walking I was thinking since the Enclave is destroyed why not rebuild it. I could be the leader, restore raven rock and other Enclave bases find recruits while going to do so, have Fawkes watch over the area outside Raven Rock, have Amata command the soldiers. It could be perfect. One problem though, The Brotherhood. If I do it I need to get them to agree with it and have them as a ally. Thus Our Factions could be the Guards of the wasteland. I ran back to the base as fast as I can quietly loading my stuff on the helicopter. I carried Amata and sat her in the passenger seat, I then woke up Fawkes who replied something troubling you my friend? No I said I have a idea and your gonna be a part of it, okay was his response. I called over the mister handy and told him to lock down this base again, I then grabbed my footlocker with my prewar stuff and put that in the helicopter again. I looked at my pipboy clock again which read 3:30am. I refueled the gas tank and once everybody was in I asked if everybody was ready, they both said yes and we headed back to the Capital Wasteland.

Once we passed the line into D.C. GNR came on saying Hellllloooooo Capital Wasteland this is three dogg owwwwww bringing the truth no matter how bad it hurts. Today here in the Capital Wasteland there have been reports that the Lone Soldier/ Wander, was flying a helicopter which crashed in the ocean and may not have made it out, if you're out there 101 pop up somewhere so we know your alive. I flew the helicopter outside the citadel and was Greeted by Sarah Lyons, Jacob she replied as she ran to greet me, I said Sarah I have a idea but will need your guys support, What is it she replied, I'm rebuilding the Enclave I announced. Your What she gasped. I'm rebuilding it, it will be like how it was before the bombs fell or how I remember it, basically I'm rebuilding America's Army. Also I want you guys as allies. What do you think I asked her? Umm Sure just let me tell it to my dad I said alright also did you send a squad to raven rock yet? Yea they cleared it out so everything in there is still there but no enclave soldiers no nothing. I said great. I looked at Amata who looked mad at me. She said I saw the way you looked at her, I replied what are you talking about. You like her just say it, I felt my face getting red, no I don't why are you jealous. No she shot back you know what just forget it, fine be that way. I heard her say we're done as she walked in the citadel. I looked at Fawkes and said to be honest we never had a thing really going on. I said lets go buddy we gotta go to Raven Rock. On the way to Raven Rock, Fawkes said what do you need me to do. Well first I said I want you to come in and help me scope out the area, Then we need to reactivate John Henry Eden and tell him that we're the new leaders of the Enclave. Then find recruits and so on. Sound like a good idea. I put my headset back in my ear and heard Sarah say what was that about. I said Amata just broke up with me because I looked at you. Wow she replied, she then said hey Jacob your 17 right? Yea why, oh nothing just wandering. As me and Fawkes we're exploring the base I was talking to Sarah, hey Sarah what do you think the President will say about this, I laughed, she said with a chuckle good job soldier. We both laughed. I said alright I gotta get to work I'll talk to you later.

Once I rewired Eden I made it to were he listens to me and only me. I heard him come to live and say: Welcome Commander Hartley, I am John Henry Eden President of the United States. Well Mr. President I said, nice to meet you. Mr. President I am rebuilding Americas Army and I need your help, what can I do for you, I need you to delete your broadcasts and replace them with new ones like, The Enclave is being rebuilt under the Command of the Lone Wander and he Is looking for help anybody interested go to Raven Rock and we will assign jobs, you will be paid for them but once you join you can't quit until you get to old to were you can't work anymore. The age is 65 to retire from the Enclave. Join us now and prepare for the future. It's amazing with the enclaves technology the president just recorded what I said and replaced it with his voice. Okay that was good now every once in a while when a song ends play it. Commander I reactivated all the robots and turrents and put them not to attack unless a creature from the wasteland comes or raiders, crazy survivors, mutants or so on. I said thanks Mr. President. Fawkes can you go outside and walk around and if people come up tell them to get in a line. A couple hours later Fawkes came back to me and said a small group of people have arrived outside. I said good. I saw faces I remember Nathan, Lucy West, A enclave soldier refugee, Sergeant Montgomery and a little girl named Suzie who I found wandering in the wastes. I looked at all of them, and said you guys will be the recruiters, I looked at the Enclave soldier and said what's your name the girl took of her helmet, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, my name is Emily, I'm 16, if you want I can show these people how to fly a helicopter I said that would be nice. Emily was a little pale I guess she usually stayed in the base. Everyone if you could listen to Emily she will show you how to fly a helicopter. Fawkes make sure these people do what I say alright man. Alright he replied. I went back inside and went to talk to Eden, who had printed out flyers with my name on it and Uncle Sam saying "We want you to join the Enclave Today". Sign up now and prepare for the future. I said thanks and took the flyers.

When I got back outside I saw everybody in a line and it looked like they all knew what they were doing so once everybody got in a helicopter I told each of them to fly a place I marked on this map. Lucy got Megaton, Nathan got Canterbury Commons and Sergeant Montgomery got Big Town with Suzie. Before they left I gave them each a enclave button pin, a handful of flyers and registration forms. Emily walked up to me and said what's your name, besides the Lone Wanderer. My name is Jacob, Jacob Hartley, I was part of Americas Army in 2077. Oh cool, my names Emily Autumns, I'm the daughter of Col. Autumns. I was taken back. Do you know what happened to your father I asked, he was killed she replied, he made me join the enclave and to be honest I always thought these guys we're going to see what they were doing was wrong and become good guys like the brotherhood. Yea well I'm trying to do that. She laughed, Fawkes you can come on in. OH that's right. Emily this is my super mutant buddy Fawkes. They shook hands nice to meet you Emily Fawkes said, you to she replied.

Emily have you ever wanted to help make the Enclave a good Army not a bad one I asked her. Yes she said I thought these guys were the good guys back then. Yea they were, here I said I opened my locker which I had filled earlier. I have T51b Power Armor, this armor was made to never break. I want you to have it, she was in shock. Thanks she replied. As she took off her armor, I saw that she had endured physical training and was toned a little bit. I put her armor in the armory. I said to her would you like to help me command the Enclave? Are you serious she replied, yea I said we could make it good for the better and not for the worse. Yes she replied. I walked into my office which had to bedrooms I showed her, hers and then went to mine. Fawkes walked in and said do you need me to do anything else. No you can do whatever he said okay and walked around the base.

When I woke up Emily was shaking me telling me to wake up I asked what's wrong. She said nothing the helicopters have come back with loads of people. I told her to make them get in separate groups for what they chose in the registration forms. Their must have been over a 200 people, most of them are wastelanders who traveled to one of the places and signed up. When I walked out I saw Emily waiting for me she said the left side were engineers and mechanics the middle were cooks and chefs from all over and the right were soldiers. I said welcome to the Enclave, your new home you all will get paid 25 caps a hour along with clothes, a roof over your heads, and a lifetime experience. Chefs if you would follow Fawkes to the kitchen he will show you around, the middle group all went in the left group if you will follow this Mister Handy here he will show you the engineering and mechanics area, the whole left group swarmed in. And the last group if you would follow Emily to the armory for outfitting and report back here for basic training with her will start in a hour. I turned to the recruiters and gave them more flyers to put in their helicopters. I said you guys did good but you guys are going to go to more places like little lamplight, Vault 112 and the Museum of History Here take these Registration forms I added more jobs like, Doctor/Nurse, Technician/Electrician, Transporters/Quartermaster. Take these and go to different places Lucy stop by the Museum of History, Nathan go to Little Lamplight and Montgomery take Suzie and go to Vault 112. A few minutes later they were all gone. I tuned in to GNR to hear Three Dogg saying that the Enclave is back with me as the leader and telling people that if they were smart they would come join me. I switched it over to the Enclave radio and heard the last bit of the recruiting broadcast and The Washington Post came on. A couple minutes later I saw Emily come out with the new recruits she lined them up and stood next to me. She said what do we do now, I looked at her and said we teach them. How she asked, you'll see I said.

**A/N: the next chapter will be up tomorrow, tell me what you want to see more of the Lone Soldier and Emily or Sarah Lyons, leave your answer in a review also tell what you would like to see happen and I will take it into consideration. **


	10. Chapter 10

Fallout3: Way Back Home

1 month later

I woke up in my bed covered in sweat. I looked at my pipboy clock with read 2am. I sat up, got dressed and went outside the enclave base, I saw a couple engineers working on a helicopter and a electrician replacing a light. I sat in a chair that was propped against the wall on the base. I tuned into GNR to hear that Amata had gone back in the vault, and that I would probably do the same. I heard the door to the base open and saw Emily. She asked what was I doing out here, I told her I couldn't sleep. She walked over and sat down beside me. She felt my forehead, her hands were ice cold. Your burning up she said, I'm fine I replied it's just a headache. I went back in my room and put on my winterized combat armor and put my Gauss Rifle on my back. Emily came in with a Nuka Cola and a stimpak. She told me to drink the Nuka Cola as she injected my arm with the stimpak. Where are you going she asked, to see what's what at vault 101. Why? Because I need to. I'll be back soon. I started walking towards the vault. When I was about halfway there the stimpak wore off and my headache came back. I saw a group of Enclave soldiers fighting raiders. As one of the soldiers killed the last raider I heard him say we're making this a safe wasteland. I got over to were they where and saluted them then kept walking. I reached the door that lead to the vault door and I picked up a distress signal, it was a vault 101 signal, I listened to it. I heard a robot say this is a distress signal that loops, recording starts now. I know what I said a few months ago, I didn't mean it, we need you. I need you, if your still out there and still care about me enough to come hear this, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said. Please you have to come help us. I changed the door password to my name, if you still remember it. Message repeats. I typed in Amata on the door panel and once the vault door opened it was hell. Officer Gomez came running up to me saying if I didn't leave that he'd shoot me. I told him calm down it's me. He replied lucky I found you, I'll take you to Amata, I guess that's why you're here. We went in the security area and Gomez said wait a moment she will be in. I sat down then heard someone say Long time no see. It was the overseer, I asked him what he wants. He replied to kill you. I said nice try. Then I felt something hit the back of my legs and I fell down. Don't worry Amata will be coming that three dogg guy said the same thing about you. I said I doubt she will. Shut up the overseer said before stomping my face in before I fell into blackness. When I woke up in the cell I saw Amata sitting in the chair tied up, the overseer had let butch interrogate Amata, while he left. Well, well, well, look who came back to the vault to safe her boyfriend. What did you do to him she said. Oh nothing just probably killed him. You didn't she shot back. I slipped off the bed and fell to the floor, I looked through the air vents and saw gas was coming in, I couldn't lift my head up, I felt like I was about to pass out. The last thing I heard was look through that window Amata, he's dead and now no one can stop me from what I'm about to do to you. (Blackness).

When I gained consciousness I heard voices around me, I heard the overseer talking to butch. Did you do what you have to do the overseer asked, I sure did, she was hard to penetrate but I broke through her defense. Good now get out of here. I felt someone grab me and drag me to a chair. They threw me on the chair and tied me up. My vision was blurry so I couldn't make out who or what. I felt a hand lift my head up, then I felt a straight punch to the nose. And then another to my mouth, cheek, jaw eyes and so on. I was coughing up blood. I couldn't speak it was so bad. Now tell me why did you take my daughter out of the vault. All I could do was look at him and then he sent another punch across my face. This time blood came flying out of my mouth. Now I will ask you nicely one more time before I break you legs and arms. Why did you take my daughter out of the vault? Once again I couldn't talk so he got a baseball bat and broke my legs and arms. I guess he didn't know I couldn't talk but Amata did and I saw her tied up in a chair a few feet away from me gaining consciousness. The overseer threw another punch across my face this time blood flew out of my mouth and onto Amata's jumpsuit. Dad stop she said, he can't talk because there's to much blood in his mouth and nose blocking out air. Last time before I beat you within a inch of your life, why did you do it? I tried to speak but all that came out were sounds. I didn't want to have to do this but you forced this upon you. The overseer grabbed the bat and stood in front of me like a batter and hit my face as hard as he could with the bat. My head jerked so far back I heard my neck break, and the chair tipped over on the side and I hit my head on the ground sending me to blackness.

When I woke up I was beside Amata, I heard a familiar voice then realized it was Emily, hey you okay she asked. What happened I replied. Well we heard you were in trouble, went to the vault, saw that the door was open and killed everyone inside except for the people by the medical area. How did you get me out, well when we went in we saw officer shooting as us so we killed them and saw you tied up and went from there. I stood up, and realized that I'm completely fine, how long was I out? 4 days, we couldn't exactly repair your bones completely so we put you in a tank and injected the hardest metal we could find into your system, the metal wrapped around your whole body's bones and hardened, so basically you could get shot and it would reflect of you. Thanks I said, no problem commander. I went and put my armor back on along with my gauss rifle, I took a stealth boy. I checked Amata's vitals and saw that she would awake soon so I figured I'd drop her off at the citadel so she can continue her job there. I carried her and strapped her in the passenger seat and climbed in the helicopter and took off. A few minutes before we would arrive at the citadel she woke up. She looked at me and asked what happened. After I told her the hole story she said I'm sorry for the way I acted and I hope you can forgive me, she reached over and put a hand on my cheek. She felt the metal and asked if my cheek was still broken. I told her they couldn't exactly fix my bones so the drowned the inside of my body with the hardest metal they could find and so basically you could punch me and I wouldn't feel it. But you would. As we arrived at the citadel I dropped her off and got out and activated my stealth boy. I snuck in behind her and went into the laboratory. And snuck around until I found a computer with everyone's files. Everybody else was either sleeping and taking a break, there was nobody where I was at. I got my file from the computer and was about to leave when I heard somebody say put your hands up. I dropped the file on the floor and put my hands up deactivating my stealth boy. She pinned me against a wall and locked the door behind her. she said who are you. I told her why don't you find out for yourself. She took my helmet, face covering and goggles off. She was inches from my face. It's you she said as she set my stuff on the table beside us. What are you doing here she asked still inches from my face, I could feel her breathing. I said I was getting my file from the computer to transfer to my computer at Raven Rock. Really she said in a sarcastic tone. You could have just asked me, I figured that would be to much of a hassle, she replied is that so putting her hand on my armor. Lyons this might be a bad idea, I don't think so. She whispered as she kissed me. Knocking came from the door. It was her dad. Sarah what are you doing in there? Nothing just taking a break she said as she backed away . I said good one. He said who's in there with you. Nobody daddy just talking over the radio. I put my face covering on, then my goggles and helmet. She walked back over to me and said when I have free time we are going to go out together. Okay I said sarcastically. I unlocked the door and was about to pull the handle when I felt her pin me up against the door, Jacob she whisperd, yea I said, I love you she whisperd back. I didn't know what to say so I just said I love you to. She hugged me tightly not wanting to let go. I had to pull her off me. Lyons came a voice outside the door. What is it Christine your dad wants to talk to the Lone Wanderer, can you contact him on the radio. Christine walked in and saw me standing next to Lyons. Sarah's face turned bright red. Are you to going out she said. No I said I came to get my file from the computer and take it back to the Enclave base.

I jerked awake. Wait it was just a dream I thought to myself. Emily came in, are you okay, I heard you talking to somebody. I'm fine I said. I got up and flew to the Citadel were Amata was working, Amata I said, what Jacob she replied, did you go back to the vault I asked? No I would get killed. Amata I would like you to come with me to help me lead the Enclave. What are you talking about. Basically I'm offering you a job to rule a Army, what do you think. Sure she said. As we were walking out she said I'm sorry for the way I treated you last time we talked I didn't mean what I said I was just mad about what had happened. Don't be I said, out here you get a chance to start all over. As we were flying back Amata looked at me and said I love you, I said I love you to, no really she replied I'm in love with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I looked at her and said me to. As she started to cry tears of happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Fallout3: Bitter Harshness

"On that same night I didn't see it coming"

We flew over Super Mutant territory we almost made it out when I saw a sniper bullet go flying through the windshield and strike Amata right in the forehead. I looked at her, Amata I said, are you still there. Amata. I saw her collapse on the helicopter floor. I contacted Emily at Raven Rock to send a squad of soldiers to were I am and take out the mutants. I flew the helicopter all the way back to Raven Rock and when we landed I almost jumped out, I ran as fast as I could to Amata's side and pulled her out. As I was pulling her out I looked into her eyes and saw no light, I felt for a pulse she didn't have one. I tried everything I could. I knew it was to late. I just sat there crying and screaming at her dead body saying you can't do this to me, you can't leave me, I need you Amata don't do this to me.

The next day we had the funeral, when we buried her, before they filled the hole with dirt, I said goodbye. I heard three dog say that the purifier broke and needs a water chip. I went into the base and talked to President Eden. I said Mr. President I am giving you command of the Enclave I know you will do me well and carry out what I started. Yes Sir I will, but what about Emily, let her be your advisor she can get you through hard decisions. I've already discussed this with her. I've got to go do something important and I probably won't be back for a while so until then Mr. President good day. I contacted Sarah as I flew back over to the Citadel. Sarah I said did you hear, hear what she replied. Amata's dead, what how, she died last night when we were flying back she got sniped by a super mutant. When I got to the Citadel I landed the helicopter and just dropped to my knees. I was trying so hard to hold back my tears I just couldn't. When Sarah saw me like this she picked me up and went back to her quarters. I sat down on her bed. And I took of my helmet, goggles and face covering. When she saw my face she knew I was hurting. She gave me a Nuka Cola and some pain pills. She looked into my eyes which were bloodshot and said that everything's going to be okay. I said thanks. Sarah I said can I stay here tonight I asked, yea she replied. Make yourself at home and with that she went out to get us lunch. Out of nowhere I just started laughing I remembered my dad saying something to me when we were at the recruiting station. As I sat they to remember what he said Sarah walked in. Here she said she handed me a ham and cheese sandwich. I said thanks. We sat there on her bed eating. When I finished my sandwich I just started laughing again. What's so funny she asked? My dad I replied I remember back in 2077 when we were at the recruiting station we were talking about last night and what my two brothers did in the barn's loft. What happened Sarah asked sounding amused. I'll tell what happened that night from my perspective. It was the middle of the night and my brother Andrew woke me up and said to come with him to the barn. When we got there we climbed into the loft and saw my older brother Jimmy with Katie Spinnelli, imagine this girl from the ugly tree and fell hitting every branch on the way down. Sarah laughed. And Jimmy was working on her bra and my other brother Andrew shouted stop jimmy you're a young man, and when Katie heard that she screamed and she still had the shirt over her head so she couldn't see and she ran into a wall and knocked herself out. Now jimmy was chasing us but had to wake Katie up so he grabbed her by a leg and picked up a shovel and started chasing me and Andrew and Andrew said why you chasing me for I did you a favor, and jimmy lost grip of the shovel and knocked down a kerosene lamp and the whole barn almost went up. And that was the last time I saw my brothers before they went to basic the next day. That was almost 2 years ago if it was 2077. Sarah laughed till I don't know when. And we just laid there looking up at the ceiling. I looked at Sarah and she looked back at me. We were both still laughing. I then realized that we were inches apart. She leaned in closer to me and then we just kissed. When we pulled away she was blushing. I'm sorry she said, don't be Sarah. I looked at her and said I'm going to Charlottesville to see if my home is still somewhat intact would you like to come? Umm sure just let me tell my dad what I'm doing, I replied alright. I went out and started the helicopter a couple minutes later Sarah came out. Ready I asked, yea she replied. It took maybe a hour or two to get to Charlottesville. I kept trying to remember what my home looked like. I checked the helicopters fuel meter and saw that we were running low. I landed the helicopter in the woods outside a small town. I saw a post office and went to it, Sarah close behind.

I opened the door and looked on the computer for addressed until I came across mine. It was walking distance so I walked. When we got there to my surprise the house wasn't damaged at all, only a few minor things but other than that it looked like people were living in it. When we got to the front door I found a key under the door mat and unlocked the door. When we opened it to my surprise our butler hovered over and said welcome back Master Hartley and who is this. This is my good friend Sarah Lyons. Well Hello Sarah I'm Rusty the houses butler and maid. Hi Rusty Sarah said. Rusty when was the last time I was here. Let's see today is April 18, 2279, so 202 years ago. Thanks I replied. I walked around my house and everything looked like a regular house. Rusty I asked how is this house still looking livable in today's world? Well surprisingly this house wasn't hit with bombs but over the years some of the outside paint has chipped off. Also this house has a solar powered generator which makes a very quiet sound so you wouldn't hear it. I found it in the garage along with my parents car and a motorcycle. I turned on the generator and the whole house came to live, I heard music playing and so on. I went upstairs and saw that each rook was labeled one said Parents, Andrew, Jimmy, bathroom and last but not least Jacob. I went into my room and flashbacks hit me. I saw me and my brother sitting in here on the bed and couch watching TV and then I saw my dad walk into my room on the last day I was home and said son due come back to us you hear? Yea dad I replied, Sarah was standing behind me. I turned around and she looked at me weird, what I asked? Nothing she relied you just had a flashback I think. I said your right. I looked at the clock which read 6:30 pm. I said to Sarah well you want to go get something to eat. Sure she said, lets go out to eat I said okay she replied. I went into my dads room and put on a black suit, white collared under shirt and a red tie on with black formal shoes, sunglasses and a black hat. I came out of my dads room and put my armor in my room. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw my dad again, son you going on a date, yea I said well take the car, your mother and I aren't going anywhere I said okay. Have fun son I love you. love you to dad I replied. Sarah came into my room and when she saw me I heard he gasp, what I replied, nothing you just look so handsome. Thanks I said it was my dads. There's some of my moms dresses that you can wear she said alright and went into my parents room and shut the door. Rusty is their some sort of illusion gas in the air I asked, yes he replied but Sarah does not see anything weird because she's never been here before, oh I said and I heard you talking to your dad so it must be good gas then, yea I replied I went into the garage and lifted it up I put new gas into the gas tank took the keys off the counter and started her up, it took a couple try's but I finally got her started I put the radio on and Heard the last few minutes of Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire. I backed it out of the garage and into the driveway, I got out and shut the garage. I honked the horn and a minute later Sarah came out in one of my mom's blue plaid dresses. She looked beautiful, she climbed in the car and asked how does this work? I told her it was never hit by bombs so it just sat in the garage.

We drove to the diner and took a seat in a booth. A robot hovered over to us and asked what can I get you guys, I'll have a nuka cola and Salisbury Steak, Sarah said to the robot I'll have what he's having. The robot said sit tight it will be here shortly. I turned the radio on the counter on, and a speaker said up next is Frank Sinatra with his hit single That's Life. A few minutes later the robot came out of the kitchen and handed us our food. It was the best steak I ever tasted. I found prewar money on the floor and put it in my pocket. When we finished eating I gave the robot the money and went out. We got back into the car and drove back to my house. And for a moment I didn't have a care in the world. Everything felt normal again. When we got back into the house after I parked the car into the garage and was changing out of my dad's suit Sarah came and put her hand on the doorway to lean on. That was fun she said, yea I replied she came over and kissed me. And said lets finish what we started back at the citadel I replied alright and kissed her back, I last heard before everything from that night was a blur was Frank Sinatra finishing up his song That's Life saying "I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball, annnnndddddd ddddiiiiiieeeeeeeee, my, myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I woke up the next day to Sarah sleeping. I got of my bed and heard somebody talking down stairs. I went down to see who it was and saw my dad talking to my mom. Honey did you here what happened in the barn last night. I laughed as I walked in. Let Jake tell you honey. As I started talking I felt like a kid again in my home. When I heard someone coming down stairs I looked to the stairs and saw Sarah, I then looked back at my parents who weren't there anymore. I looked at Sarah who was smiling sheepishly. Good morning I said. Morning she replied with a yawn. Master I heard rusty call me, Yea Rusty what do you need I made breakfast for you and Mrs. Lyons. Thanks rusty. I looked at Sarah who was drinking her coffee, so what do you want to do today I asked? I don't know umm explore Charlottesville a little more. Yea I can show you UVA. What's UVA she asked, a university, school, UVA (University of Virginia). My dad went there.

Later that day I showed Sarah the school. She liked it. When we got back it was 5pm so I decided that I'd put on a movie and make popcorn. We watched Night of the Living Dead. It was so funny. I looked at Sarah who fell asleep on my shoulder. I quietly got up and put a pillow under her and a blanket over her. I then turned the movie off and went into my room. I went to sleep and I was woke up in the middle of the night by my brother Andrew. What Andrew I asked as I sat up. Get up and come with me to the barn we have a surprise. I got up and quietly moved passed my parents room not wanting to wake them. I snuck down stairs and we went into the barn. We climbed the loft and saw Jimmy with Katie Spinnelli. He was working on her bra. And Andrew shouted don't do it Jimmy you're a young man. Once Katie heard that she ran into a wall with her shirt still over her head and knocked herself out. Me and Andrew were laughing and we saw Jimmy pick up Katie by a leg and grab a shovel and start chasing us. Andrew said why are you chasing me I did you a favor. Jimmy lost grip of the shovel and knocked over a, kerosene lantern and the whole barn went up. I heard someone at the door walk in. I looked to see who it was and saw Sarah, I then looked back at were Andrew and Jimmy were and saw they weren't there, the shovel was in a shelf and the kerosene lantern was still hanging on the wall. I looked at Sarah who looked like she just saw a ghost. Are you okay I asked yea I just saw you sneak downstairs with nobody and you were talking to no one. I'm sorry I said there's this gas that causes me to have illusions, it's in the house. You don't see it because you weren't here when it happened. I asked her are you ready to go back to D.C. I asked. Yea she replied I think it's time we head back. I said alright and packed our stuff in the helicopter. I said goodbye to Rusty, I'll be back soon and locked the front door and put the key back under the mat. As we were flying back Sarah looked at me and said a question I never thought I would hear come from her. "Will you marry me?" I looked at her for a moment and said Yes I will marry you. she was so excited she hugged me and said I can't wait to tell my dad. I laughed at the thought of that and sad yea me neither.


	12. Chapter 12

Fallout3: A Sad Day In The Wasteland

I dropped Sarah off and went out west. I landed the helicopter by Raven Rock. I went walking just thinking what I was going to do once I was officially married to Lyons. I walked all the way to Tenpenny Tower and stayed a night there. I Walked to the Citadel and got there at 12pm since I started at 2am. I kept thinking what would happen if I said no. she would probably kill me. I don't know I guess if I had a second chance I would go back to save Amata. Sadly that will never happen. I went into Sarah's quarters and she said that her father agreed and that he would like to talk to me. I found Elder Lyons in his office. Come in Mr. Hartley, You wanted to see me sir I asked? Yes he replied first I would like to congratulate you and Sarah. I know that you will make each other happy. Second of all I want to know why you want to marry her. Well sir I can't really give you a straight answer but I can tell you that I love her. Very well then I'll talk to you later. Alright I said as I walked out. I figured I'd go to Vegas real quick, I called my helicopter to come over here and set it to auto pilot to Vegas.

The strip just came into view as the helicopter was shot down. I survived somehow and crawled out. I could barely move though. A man in a white suit with two other guys in suits came over to me. Well look who decided to come back to Vegas. He kicked my face and my body twisted in a weird way. I blacked out. When I woke up my hands were tied. I looked behind me and saw a hole. He stood me up and punched me right in the mouth. He then pulled out a .44 magnum and said well you know this is it for you right? You should have seen this coming when you messed with us months ago. Well prepare to say goodbye. His two lackeys stood me up. I looked down the barrel of the gun as a loud blast and bright light hit me. I fell backwards into the grave. He shot me in the head I could feel it. My vision was getting blurry and I felt cold. I saw them piling dirt on me before everything faded to blackness and nothing more.

**A/N: I had fun writing this story, I will have another one but this time he will be from the vault instead of the Military, I should probably have the first chapter of it up today. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you like it follow me and there will be more stories to come, this was my first story so what do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

Fallout3: New Beginnings, Old Friends

**A/N: I decided I didn't want the story to end like that so I'm going to reboot it and make more chapters**

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a house but my vision was to blurry so I shut them again. I heard footsteps come up beside me and sit in a chair. When I opened my eyes I looked over to the guy sitting the chair. Easy, take it easy the guy said, don't move to fast. I sat up and I looked down to see that I was in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Can you stand up the guy asked, I tried standing up but I fell to the floor. Here let me help you up. What's your name I asked. Doc Mitchell he replied, What's yours he asked, I. I don't I said. What do you remember from a couple days ago. How long was I out I asked, 3 days. Give me a minute let me think. I remember that my helicopter crashed and a guy in a white checkered suit tied my hands together. And said that maybe the Khans don't look people in the face when they kill them but I do, sorry you got mixed up in this kid, but the enclave doesn't do anything over here. You've maid your last trip over here, but to be honest the game was rigged from the start. I don't know how I remember that.

Your pipboy I found a picture of a blonde girl, does that mean anything to you, I shook my head. On the back of your pipboy it says Salem, is that your name, does it sound familiar at all, yea I said. Here Doc Mitchell got up and said let me put this back on you. Do you remember anything before a couple days ago, no I said. How about you stay here for a week or two until your 100 percent? Alright I said that sounds good to me.

Sarah Lyons woke up covered in sweat. Sarah her father called come in here I need to tell you something. What is it Elder Sarah said as she walked in. It's Jacob, He's dead. His holo tags fell of him somewhere in the Mojave wasteland, whatever got him I'm sure killed him. Sarah was angry and sad at the same time. How can this be happening she asked, I don't know Elder Lyons said, that's all we know on his whereabouts, Listen will have a meeting about someone going to see what happened out there. Until then just try to relax.

Where is my stuff, it's in the corner by your Gauss Rifle. Can I ask you a question? Sure Doc Mitchell said, how did you find me. Well I didn't find you a robot found you out in the Mojave wasteland while he was scouting it. I must say that your armor and weapon are very strange, I've heard stories of the Military with that stuff all the way back in 2077. Salem, Doc Mitchell asked would you like something to eat, sure I replied what do you have. Well I don't have much but it's something. I grabbed a can of Pork n' Beans and a bottle of Nuka Cola. We both went back into the living room and sat down to eat. So Doc tell me was I dead when the robot found me. No you were hanging on by a thread, if somebody shot you again or stabbed you, you would have died. I don't know how you lived. So how exactly did the robot find me, you weren't completely buried all the way your foot was sticking out a little bit enough to catch the robots attention. Also I don't know what game the guy was talking about. A game? Yea he said the game was rigged from the start, I have no idea what that means.

Sarah the meeting is about to start, Sarah walked in and took a seat. A few minutes later once everybody was seated Elder Lyons was the first to speak. Well I'm not sure if you guys know but if you don't let me enlighten you, Jacob Hartley is dead, in the Mojave wasteland. Now I can't say that for sure but we lost location of his holo tag, so I'm guessing someone or something got him, then killed him. Now we need a team to fly out there and see what happened, any takers. I'll do it Sarah said, she got up and said if anyone should be looking for him it should be me. One knight said why should it be you, because I'm soon to be his wife. Okay Elder Lyons said everyone settle down, Sarah will lead a team of knights out there, so that mean the rest of you will stay here incase anything happens understood? Yes Elder Lyons everybody said. Sarah Elder Lyons said, go gather a team of knights and start looking. We lost his location 3 days ago so we will give you 3 days to look and if you don't find him come back here. Alright Elder Lyons said move out.


	14. Chapter 14

Fallout3: Sin City

1 month later

Location: Citadel

Name: Sarah Lyons

Sarah walked into Elder Lyons office, I can't believe it she said he's dead. We found his holo tags but nothing else. Sarah I know this is hard for you but you'll move on, I'm sure out there is a nice guy for you but right now you need to stop holding on to personal problems because there have been reports of Mutant Holdouts all around D.C. now, I need you and a team to go take care of it.

Location: Las Vegas Strip

Name: Salem

As I walked out of a Casino a cool breeze ran across my face. I just won everybody's caps that they put in there, I walked back to my house and slept there. When I woke up I went to Doc Mitchell's. As I walked in Doc Mitchell said that there was a group of soldiers looking for me. I said alright thanks for the help. I walked out and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes next to a couple soldiers in I think enclave armor. Get on the helicopter, we're taking you back. I didn't argue and just got on. When we arrived back in the capital wasteland I told them to drop me off somewhere. So they chose this place with soldiers in different armor, it was huge. Go in there and talk to a girl with blonde hair. I said alright and walked in. When I went in I kept getting weird greets like where were you, Sarah thought you we're dead. They circle around me and I say who is Sarah. Aren't you the lone wanderer one guy asked. I said no I'm Salem.

Location: Citadel

Name: Sarah Lyons

Sarah there's a disturbance in the courtyard go see what it is. Alright as Sarah walked out she couldn't believe what she saw. Is it really him she thought. He was wearing the 2077 winterized combat armor with a Gauss Rifle on his back. Jacob she shouted, but he didn't turn around, Jacob Hartley she shouted again, still he only turned to look at her then back to the soldiers surrounding him. She started walking up to him. She heard one of the soldiers say uh oh here comes Boss Lady. When she got up to him he turned around and looked at her. She said aren't you Jacob Hartley. In which he replies no I'm Salem. The guy sounded like him but she couldn't be sure so she said to him hold still, as took the face covering off and then the goggles, she saw those green eyes staring at her. Her face was getting red she could feel it. Once she could see all of his face she just stood there looking at him.

Location Citadel

Name: Salem

This blonde girl just took of my face covering and goggles and just looks at me. She started to lean in to try to kiss me but I pulled her back a little bit. What are you doing I said to her, it's me don't you recognize me. Who are you I asked her. Just then my head started ringing and my vision became blurry I couldn't see straight. I kept hearing that guy keep saying the game was rigged from the start over and over. Before I knew it I was on the ground watching everything disappear into blackness. When I woke up I was strapped to a table. When I woke up I still couldn't see all the way straight but I felt someone kiss my lips and say good your awake. I felt volts of electricity run through my body. Where am I, I said. Your safe came a girls voice sounded like the blonde I was talking to earlier. When I regained my vision I looked at the girl and saw she had no face. I jerked awake. I was covered in sweat. What, what's wrong Sarah said to me, I keep having nightmares where I forget who I am and I don't remember anything and there so real. Well try to get some sleep we're getting married tomorrow.

The next day

After the wedding I headed to Oasis and saw that since I helped Harold grow most of the wasteland is turning green again, there a few spots were it's not green and under the grass is soft soil but it's turning green again. Since it has I haven't seen to many Radscorpions or raiders or super mutants. It seems like they have all died down. I went back to my house in Megaton where Sarah was talking to Fawkes about how the Enclave was doing and all that. To me Fawkes was always like a brother to me because neither of us really knew our past lives until a couple weeks ago when I found his file on a computer in Vault 87, it said that his name was Daniel Reynolds and was a welder. Since I've told that to Fawkes me and him have become like brothers to one another. Sarah turns to me and say something I wasn't expecting so soon, I won't to have kids she said, I backed away for a second but then agreed, realizing that I won't live for ever might as well have 'em.

9 months later she had a boy who I named after my two brothers I names him Jimmy Andrews, then two years past and we had a girl who I let Sarah name, she named her Taylor. Jimmy looked a lot like me and taylor looked a lot like her mother.


End file.
